


Christmas Valentine

by thefalloutalleyouthzone



Category: Given (Manga)
Genre: Christmas, Coffee Shops, Crossover, M/M, Minor Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:22:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28298910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefalloutalleyouthzone/pseuds/thefalloutalleyouthzone
Summary: Despite the act, despite trying to push it to the back of his mind, Akihiko finds himself standing outside the coffee shop where Haruki works.He feels ridiculous, wanting to see the guy that Haruki has countlessly reassured him about. But he just has to know, and the only way to do that is by meeting him.He takes a deep breath and enters the coffee shop.
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Nakayama Haruki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Christmas Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Title Inspiration: Christmas Valentine by Ingrid Michaelson and Jason Mraz
> 
> Fanart by @MyFairy59 on Twitter

Christmas. 

For as long as Akihiko can remember, Christmas has been a sorrowful affair. His family hardly celebrated it when he was a child, not wanting to buy into the tradition too much. He would walk past Christmas-lit houses in awe and admire tree decorations from afar. He would wander past shops displaying various new toys and countless candy stores with their alluring scent, desperately wanting to go into both. Yet they never did and it became a long lost fantasy that he dreamt of finally sharing it all with someone one day.

When Ugetsu came along, he thought he had. But Ugetsu didn't have time for the 'heavy commercialized festivities', he once so put it, and Akihiko was left once again yearning for someone to share Christmas with.

Then Haruki happened. And everything changed.

Their first Christmas was small and intimate. They had wanted to take it slowly. Still, it had been Akihiko's best yet, although he hadn’t told Haruki that. He even looked forward to the next Christmas before they had managed to finish their first. It just felt like how all those cheesy, romantic films had described it, and his love for the holidays grew even stronger.

This year he plans to go all out, especially since he has moved back permanently into Haruki's apartment. The only trouble is the coffee shop Haruki works at becomes incredibly busy during winter, meaning Akihiko is fighting for his boyfriend's time more than usual. He has tried to keep him in bed on a few occasions, but when Haruki gives him those puppy dog eyes, pleading to let him go, he always caves in. 

When Haruki eventually manages to leave for work, the countdown for his return begins and Akihiko makes himself busy throughout the day, praying time can quicken so he can spend time with his boyfriend again. He spends his time teaching music to kids, helping at the local grocery store when possible, studying, practicing the violin and drums. and hanging out with the other two lovebirds from the band whenever he gets the chance- although sometimes being in their presence makes him miss Haruki even more.

When Haruki is on the late shift, he watches out of the window to see if he can spot his boyfriend walking home in the dark. He often pretends he isn't waiting for the clock to hit midnight, or pretends he hasn't even noticed the time, but his boyfriend _always_ knows _._ Whenever Haruki arrives home, he embraces Akihiko, kissing him all over, and apologizes for being out the whole day, but it doesn't matter, his boyfriend has come home to him. Who’d have thought he would become such a needy sap? Yet Haruki somehow manages to get a side out of him that he didn’t even know he had.

Today is the same. The clock reaches 23:55 and Akihiko is practically staring the door down, waiting for the familiar sound of jangling keys on the other side. When he hears them, he rushes over to the sofa and positions himself nonchalantly. 

"I'm home!" Haruki calls from the hallway. 

"Oh? I didn’t realize it was that late already." Akihiko tries to play it cool, yet the look his boyfriend gives him says otherwise. 

Haruki shrugs off his coat and immediately lays on top of his boyfriend, sighing contentedly. 

“How did work go today?” Akihiko strokes his boyfriend's soft hair and soothingly rubs his back, pinpointing the tension in his muscles. 

“Well, the holiday season sure is picking up,” Haruki mumbles into Akihiko's ear, sending a small shiver down his spine, “It was such a busy day. We had new baristas starting though.”

“Oh? Did you have to train them?” Akihiko has to control himself when he hits a knot in Haruki’s shoulders and receives a beautiful moan in response.

“Yeah. Actually, one of them reminded me of you.” Haruki chuckles. He slowly peels himself off, disrupting Akihiko's massage, and makes his way into the bedroom. 

Akihiko lies there as the information processes in his head. A raging fire explodes in his gut and spreads through his entire body, with a desire to hunt down whoever this person is. He gets up from the couch and follows Haruki into the room, leaning against the doorframe.

“What do you mean by that?” He asks hesitantly. 

Haruki shrugs his shoulders as he undresses out of his uniform, facing away from Akihiko. “I’m not sure exactly, just his whole vibe, you know? Punk-ish.”

“Punk-ish,” Akihiko repeats.

“Yeah,” Haruki smiles towards his boyfriend innocently.

What the hell is that supposed to mean?

Haruki sees his boyfriend's expression and rolls his eyes at Akihiko, “The guy's got dyed green hair and wears three gold earrings in his left ear.”

“And that made you think of me?” 

“I mean it wasn’t just that...” Haruki pulls a playful grin, “... the guy was crap at following his orders.” 

Haruki attempts to flee the scene, but it's no use. He's a deer caught in a lion's mouth as Akihiko tackles him, sending them both flying into the main room and onto the couch.

"What did you say about me?" 

Haruki struggles to compose himself, laughing through gulps of air as his boyfriend tickles him to death.

"Aki- AKI STOP PLEASE!"

"Do you want to take back what you said?" Akihiko asks casually as he pushes his boyfriend's newly-changed shirt up to gain access to his skin, loving the way Haruki is completely incapacitated at his touch.

"I SURRENDER!"

Akihiko shakes his head in mocking disappointment, "Not what I wanted to hear…."

"OKAY OKAY OKAY I TAKE IT BACK."

Akihiko pauses ever so slightly, letting his fingertips trail over Haruki's abs, causing them to tremble, "What do you take back?"

"I TAKE BACK THAT YOU CAN’T FOLLOW ORDERS!!"

Akihiko nods approvingly and lets go of Haruki so he can catch his breath, "Thank you."

"So this person really reminded me of you, huh?" Akihiko asks as Haruki straightens his top, sadly covering his muscles. 

"Why do you care so much if the guy reminded me of you?" Haruki asks quizzically.

Akihiko shoots up and walks towards the kitchen, "No reason."

"You're jealous, aren't you?"

Akihiko picks up his cigarettes, selecting one, then tosses the packet to his boyfriend. It's the little things they share that make him feel at home with Haruki, even their sinful pleasures. He fishes for his lighter in his jeans pocket and lights the stick, then inhales a puff of smoke before replying, "I'm not jealous."

"You so are!" Haruki looks too happy about it, causing Akihiko to frown.

"Am not."

"Aki, I know when you're jealous. You're terrible at hiding it." 

Akihiko doesn't reply and rather starts to sulk, stepping out onto the balcony. 

He stands there, looking onto what little he can see of the city, and takes a few more long puffs, trying to control the little green monster that had made himself known from the moment Haruki mentioned the new baristas. Knowing those two strangers had been in the presence of his boyfriend all day instead of him was enough to light the spark, but then one had reminded Haruki of him? Yes, he is painfully jealous. 

"You don't have anything to worry about, you know that right?" Haruki says in a lighthearted manner.

"Sure." Akihiko huffs.

"Aki…." Haruki pleads, "You know you don't. I'm sorry I compared him to you."

"Hmm."

"Besides, even if I was interested, which I'm not," Haruki quickly adds, "I think he has someone already."

This causes Akihiko's head to turn. "Oh?"

Haruki wraps his arms around him, and Akihiko doesn't shake him off. Yet. 

"I mean he didn't mention anyone by name, but he kept mentioning a cook?" Haruki blows out a puff of smoke next to his chin, looking irresistible as he does so, "it sounded like he was complaining about the guy, but each time there was a hint of fondness there."

Akihiko grips the railing hard, his knuckles turning white, "You mean he likes men?!"

Haruki looks at his boyfriend sheepishly, "Maybe? Wait, Aki! You honestly have nothing to worry about." 

Akihiko doesn't agree.

"Honestly, I only have eyes for one idiot."

Akihiko snarls at this comment, causing Haruki to shriek and runs back into the apartment. Akihiko chases him around the kitchen, smiling as Haruki lets out his beautiful laugh. They run into the bedroom and Akihiko captures him once more as they both crash onto the bed in fits of laughter. 

Haruki seizes his moment and captures Akihiko in his own way, by pulling his boyfriend's head down and kissing him hard on the lips.

Haruki pulls back teasingly and stares into Akihiko's soul. "You really have nothing to worry about, you know."

Akihiko sighs. "Hmm, you might need to convince me a little harder than that."

Haruki rolls his eyes but smiles. He continues to deepen the kiss, making it all the more worthwhile to succumb to his seductive ways. 

Akihiko feels the little green monster fading away as he rubs against his boyfriend, hearing Haruki's soft moans and appreciating how lucky he can have the most beautiful person in the world come undone at his fingertips, while also surrendering his heart too. 

He tells himself he will forget about the barista. He already has Haruki’s heart. He doesn't want jealousy to ruin _this._

*****

He tried to forget about the barista. Tried and failed.

But ever since Haruki mentioned the guy, Akihiko can't get the man out of his head. Whenever Haruki mentions work, he tries not to react, he tries to act calm and shows enough interest but not too much to fall under suspicion. Akihiko doesn't want to appear rude because he does love to hear how his boyfriend's day goes, but he also doesn't want his raging jealousy to take over.

Haruki doesn't always realize what Akihiko is thinking but he will often give him reassuring gestures and kisses after they happen to discuss work. He acts confused by the sudden softness, but he's not sure Haruki buys it.

Despite the act, despite trying to push it to the back of his mind, Akihiko finds himself standing outside the coffee shop where Haruki works.

He feels ridiculous, wanting to see the guy that Haruki has countlessly reassured him about. But he just has to know, and the only way to do that is by meeting him.

He takes a deep breath and enters the coffee shop.

He gets hit by the wonderful warm smell of coffee, followed by the wintery scent of peppermint and hot chocolate. There are quite a few people already waiting in line and occupying the seats at the bar and tables, mostly women, and festive decorations are hanging on the walls and windows all around the coffee shop. Akihiko can't see Haruki or the infamous barista yet, so he gets in line and anxiously waits for the man to come into view.

As he moves further along the queue, the space at the counter opens up more and Akihiko gets a glimpse at Haruki and the barista standing next to him.

His jaw immediately drops.

The man oozes masculinity and perfection all at once. His work shirt wraps tightly around his arms and chest, highlighting each flex his muscles make as he concocts a drink for a customer. His, sure enough, green hair would look ridiculous on anyone else, but it contradicts his dark, tanned skin almost too well. The gold earrings glisten under the coffee shop light and highlight his strong jaw. 

And then there’s the unmissable scar. A scar? Seriously?! Talk about punk. 

Yet the scar travels in an almost perfect line over his left eye, giving off an even more macho, yet flawless appearance. 

Holy shit. He’s fucking hot. 

Akihiko hasn't really thought any further than entering the coffee shop. He can’t believe this man reminded his boyfriend of him. He isn’t sure if it’s a compliment or a massive threat. He thought he kept in enough shape to maintain a good physique, and yet he can’t possibly compete with someone so chiseled, let alone threaten him. 

Someone calling his name pulls him out of his thoughts.

His boyfriend has noticed him and is smiling widely at his presence, beckoning him over.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" Haruki's excitement to see Akihiko makes his heart do somersaults in his chest. He needs to make surprise trips more often just to get that reaction again.

"Hey, thought I might surprise you," He grins, almost forgetting the real reason he is there and gets lost in Haruki's eyes, "classes finished earlier than expected."

It isn't strictly a lie, but hopefully, Haruki doesn't suspect there is another reason.

He doesn't. 

"Well, you could have gone home to do the laundry you keep putting off," Akihiko starts to interject, "but, I'm really glad you didn't." 

"Teasing me while at work? In public?" Akihiko flirts back, receiving the lovely image of Haruki's face looking alarmed and going completely red. 

A cough comes from the direction of the new barista and Akihiko has to hold back a snarl for interrupting them. Okay, so maybe his feelings for Haruki are enough to want to threaten the man, he’s not so intimidated now.

"Sorry, but er,” of course his voice is a husky baritone, “they ordered a Ristretto again."

Akihiko frowns at his boyfriend who looks apologetic back to him. 

"Sure, I'll show you again. Don't want another incident happening."

Akihiko frowns even more and sees the new barista clenching his fists, either in anger or embarrassment. It doesn't seem like he fits in the coffee shop vibe at all- maybe he doesn't want to be here.

"Sorry Aki, sit down and I'll bring you a coffee in a bit," Haruki promises. 

Akihiko agrees, showing he very much can follow orders. Hm.

He sits at a small table facing the counter, making sure he can watch the new barista from afar. He allows his eyes to drift to his boyfriend, who really is the most patient person in the world when dealing with the busy rush and insane orders flying in. His smile never falters and effortlessly creates drinks from thin air every time. He can't even tell if he's under pressure. 

Akihiko notices he isn't the only one watching the pair. A man is sitting on a small table in front of him with his laptop, completely forgotten. His blonde hair is a similar length to Haruki's and he appears to be wearing a dark, blue turtleneck, with details that Akihiko can't make out from where he is sitting. The man is doing a terrible job at keeping up his pretense though, he doesn't even seem worried if he gets caught evidently staring at the two men behind the counter. 

He can't tell who the man is watching, but he really hopes it isn't his boyfriend.

When the queue dies down, Haruki comes over with his coffee. "Sorry for the wait."

Akihiko is about to reply when the sound of something smashing echoes around the shop, causing everyone to prop their heads up like meerkats. Akihiko notices Haruki’s shoulders hunching slightly as he immediately walks back to the counter to a red-faced barista, and bends down to help him tidy the mess. 

Well, Akihiko can certainly make better coffee than the green-haired punk.

He draws his gaze away and notices the heart Haruki made on top of his Latte. He can feel the heat rushing to his cheeks as he carefully sips his coffee, not wanting to damage the sentimental art.

More people trickle out of the coffee shop, leaving only a handful of people left. The man in front is finally using his laptop and Haruki only has a few more customers left to serve.

Akihiko takes another careful sip as he notices the man in front of him turn to look directly at him. He is taken back by the sudden eye contact, along with his facial features. His blonde hair covers one side of his face, yet his exposed eyebrow seems to twirl inwards. Despite this, the man is clearly good-looking, with a strong, masculine physique, yet a hint of femininity surrounding certain aspects. The man gets up and gestures to the chair opposite Akihiko. He notices the details on his jumper are of the sea and fish. Odd. He isn't sure what to make of the man just from looks alone, so cautiously nods, unable to foretell what is about to happen.

“My apologies for interrupting your coffee,” Akihiko is surprised by the sheer politeness in the man’s voice, “but I just wondered if I could sit with you?"

"Go ahead."

"I wanted to ask your opinion on something."

Akihiko wearily nods.

"Great!" The man quickly grabs his laptop and places it on his lap, "I'm a chef, a sous-chef actually, and I wanted to see which of these dishes you would prefer? Some market research if you will."

Akihiko's brain tries to search for something he had heard recently to do with a chef, but he can't put his finger on why that feels so significant.

The man spins his laptop around and shows Akihiko three pictures of the most delicious food he has ever seen. 

There's a plate of steak, looking incredibly succulent and pink; there's a bowl of fried chicken, looking crisp and tender all at once; and a plate of beautifully presented tuna, either in sushi or onigiri. 

Akihiko doesn't even realize he's almost drooling at the pictures until he has to embarrassingly pull back from the screen. 

"Um, I'm not sure. They all look pretty good."

The man looks pleased with himself with that compliment "If you were to order on a menu though…?"

"Probably the fried chicken."

The man smiles back at him again and this time he can't help smile back. "Thank you so much."

"So are those your dishes? You cooked them?"

"Yeah." The man smiles proudly, "We're shifting the menu around and you looked like a guy that knew his food." Akihiko isn't sure about that but he is glad to be of assistance.

He reaches out his hand to introduce himself, "Akihiko."

The blonde man takes it and gives him a strong handshake. "Sanji."

Akihiko isn't sure how it happens, but the next thing he knows he's being pulled out of his chair by the new barista grabbing his shirt. 

"Dude what the fuck?!" Akihiko spats.

The green-haired punk looks as if he isn't sure what he is doing, but wants to push his luck anyway. Haruki comes running over to see what the fuss is about, while the chef is taken back, unmoving, and simple-minded customers either watch or hastily leave the shop. 

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" The barista growls.

"Zoro-" the chef Sanji starts to interject.

Zoro? The chef knows this punk too?!

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about!" Akihiko yanks the barista's grip off and simultaneously grabs his shirt, "what do you think _you're_ doing?!"

"Making sure you don't get too familiar with the cook!" 

Akihiko frowns, then looks at the only man who is close enough to be considered a cook. Sanji sighs, gets up, looking dejected.

"Guys if you could please-" Haruki starts. 

"The guy just shook my hand!"

"You kept watching him before!" The barista grabs Akihiko's arm but despite their muscular indifference, a jealous rage takes over him and he strengthens his grip.

"Only because he was watching you with my boyfriend!" 

"Aki!" Haruki looks around, embarrassed, thankful all the other guests have dispersed now.

Akihiko continues, releasing his pent up anger, "The 'cook' is all yours, but you have no idea how lucky you are spending all your time in Haruki's presence! How patient he is with you despite the fact you keep fucking up!"

Akihiko isn't sure if he hit a nerve due to the man's face changing ever so slightly red.

"Ready to give in yet, marimo?" Sanji asks, causing both Akihiko and Haruki to frown. Marimo?

"Fuck off, curly." The punk acts really punk too by never using names.

"Give up on what?" Haruki asks.

"Our little bet."

"I haven't failed yet, cook."

"Zoro, you suck at this job!" Sanji laughs, "From what I can tell, you can never get your orders right, you smash cups constantly, and now you have even assaulted a customer." Zoro looks away sheepishly, "The only reason you haven't been fired yet is that your boss is nothing but an angel."

Haruki shakes his head with a polite smile, "I'm nothing of the sort. I- I just thought he needed more time to adjust."

"Has anyone struggled this much after 3 weeks of being hired?" Sanji prods.

"Well… no not really."

"Face it, marimo. You lost the bet."

"What bet is this anyway?" Akihiko asks.

"To the last working in a coffee shop for one month. The winner gets the satisfaction of proving the other man wrong." 

Akihiko notices Zoro has calmed down and decides to let go of him. He has no idea what's going on still, why they even made the bet, but from the nicknames and somewhat affection being poured through them, the cook and the… marimo, are together. 

"And what? You were jealous because I shook his hand?" Sanji snorts at the simplicity of Akihiko's question as if he isn’t surprised.

"Shut up! You were smiling and drooling over him!" Despite how hardcore the man looks with his hair, scar, and bulging muscles, this guy is really an idiot.

"He was showing me his food." Akihiko deadpans.

"Don't look so smug, Aki." Haruki scoffs, "You've been threatened by Zoro ever since I mentioned him."

Akihiko flusters, arguing back, "Hey, that's a bigger threat than me shaking someone's hand. The guy got to see you more than I did! Your own boyfriend!"

"Well you better hope only these two heard about that, you could have blown it for the band!" 

Ah.

The band. No one is supposed to know anyone in the band is together. And more than that, Haruki looks angry as well as disappointed Akihiko almost blew their cover just now.

"Don't worry, we won't say anything to anyone about you guys." Sanji reassures them, "I'm just waiting for my own boyfriend to admit he can't hold this job any longer."

Zoro doesn't look like he wants to admit anything- he's actually pouting.

Sanji turns to Haruki, "Thank you for being so patient with the mosshead over here, I'm not sure I would have lasted so long as you have."

Haruki looks bashful at him, "Honestly, it isn't a bother."

Akihiko can't stop the question as it forms, "So you want him to stay working here?"

"Aki!" Haruki looks annoyed to be put on the spot, then turns to face Zoro, "I mean, you are probably more qualified for something else…. Just not making coffee."

Zoro begrudgingly sighs. "Alright, fine. You win, cook. I can't do this anymore."

Zoro turns to Haruki, "Thanks for helping me out, sorry for all the mess… and the broken cups…"

He turns to Akihiko, unsure what to say, so Akihiko beats him to it. "I guess we both misunderstood one another. Don't worry about it."

"Look, we used your cafe, and your time, for this little dare between the two of us," Sanji starts, "the least we can do is pay you back. A free meal at the restaurant I work at, what do you say?"

Akihiko looks at Haruki for confirmation and is greeted with a smile. “Sounds fair, we’d love to.”

With the confusion now settled, Zoro hands over his barista apron and Haruki offers to make them a coffee before the couple goes. They decline but thank them both anyway. Sanji gives Akihiko his details to arrange their free meal and Akihiko and Haruki wave goodbye to them as they watch them saunter out, Sanji looking pleased with his victory while Zoro continues to sulk.

“I knew you were jealous.” Akihiko turns to a smug-looking boyfriend.

Akihiko sighs defeatedly, “Are you mad?”

“No,” Haruki grins even more, “It just means I have this over you.”

“Well, I better get back, the laundry won’t do itself.” Akihiko makes his excuse to run because he doesn’t want Haruki to have even more over him, but a hand on his arm stops him.

“Actually, since you were so worried, _and_ since we’re now short of staff,” Haruki shoves the apron Zoro used against his chest, “You can do the rest of the shift with me.”

Akihiko groans at the idea of serving coffee but softens at the thought of being with his boyfriend for the rest of the day. He obediently slips the apron over his head and ties the strings around his back, and moves to stand with his boyfriend behind the counter, sneaking a kiss as he does so.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Dear Best Friend,
> 
> I know this has been an incredibly hard year for too many reasons, so I wanted to write the Akiharu fluff you deserve for getting through it. I'm sorry if it goes a little character at the end, but I wanted to create something similar to your Christmas present last year, where our favourite pairings collide. I hope it puts a smile on your face when you get to read it and hope the iconic art does too. I love you so much and hope next year does go better for you, no matter what.
> 
> All my love,  
> Your Sanji


End file.
